Le Départ
by SPX
Summary: Une petite nouvelle dans laquelle j'ai imaginé une "scène coupée" de cette fresque poétique magnifique. Que s'est-il passé entre l'avant-dernière scène et l'épilogue ? J'espère respecter à la fois Don Bluth et les auteurs de fanfictions qui m'ont précédé.


La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant voir une musaraigne. Celle-ci s'écria aussitôt :

- Rat ! Par exemple, vous ne manquez pas de culot !

Justin bredouilla, gêné :

- Madame, je suis navré pour le désordre, je…

- Vous pouvez ! Après tout ce que vous avez fait, vous osez vous présenter devant moi ! Disparaissez, avant que je ne vous fracasse le crâne !

- Madame, je vous jure…

Elle brandit sa canne, menaçant de s'en servir, lorsqu'elle vit Mme Brisby, inconsciente, dans les bras du Rat. La colère laissa place à la panique.

- Dieux du ciel, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Espèce de…

- Pas de panique, elle va bien, si l'on excepte ses mains, intervint Ages.

La musaraigne se tourna vers la souris blanche.

- Ages ! J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez dans le coup ! Un vieux schnoque comme vous, de mèche avec ces bons à rien de Rats, ça ne m'étonne guère !

Contrairement à Justin, Ages ne se laissa pas démonter par la musaraigne.

- Madame, je peux comprendre votre irritation, mais pour l'heure, il y a plus urgent. J'aimerais m'occuper de notre amie, qui a besoin de soins, et Justin, ici présent, est le seul qui puisse la transporter jusqu'à son lit. Alors, à moins que vous ne vouliez la laisser passer la nuit dehors, je vous prierai de bien vouloir nous laisser entrer.

La musaraigne n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. Elle leva les yeux vers Justin, qui la priait silencieusement d'accepter.

- Bon. Portez-la sur le lit, quittez la maison et ne revenez pas !

Après son terrible affrontement et la panique qui avait suivi, Justin était encore sous le choc, et n'osa pas répondre. D'ailleurs il n'en aurait eu aucune envie de toute façon. Il franchit le seuil de la porte et suivit la musaraigne. En descendant l'escalier, il aperçut du coin de l'œil trois enfants souris, serrés les uns contre les autres, qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux étonnés. Ils n'osaient pas parler fort, mais le Rat entendit quelques murmures inquiets à son passage. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la maison était complètement sens dessus dessous. Les meubles étaient renversés, il y avait de la boue partout. Il allait falloir au moins une semaine pour tout nettoyer. Devant lui, la musaraigne tira un rideau, franchit une ouverture, et montra d'un geste du bras le lit de la mère souris. Justin la déposa le plus délicatement possible, et fit demi-tour, laissant Ages et la musaraigne. Celle-ci s'était déjà désintéressée de lui.

Le capitaine des Rats soupira intérieurement. Tous les événements des dernières trente minutes lui revinrent en tête. Non seulement il avait perdu l'ami qu'il admirait le plus, mais en plus, il avait du sang sur les mains. Même s'il n'avait pas donné le coup fatal à Jenner, il avait tout de même tiré l'épée contre lui.

_C'était lui ou la veuve de Jonathan… mais est-ce que tout cela en valait la peine ?_

Son regard tomba alors sur l'autre lit de la chambre. Il put voir une petite forme blottie sous l'édredon. C'était un tout jeune souriceau, en train de dormir. Justin comprit qu'il s'agissait de Timmy, le petit malade. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie, et vit alors que le petit souriceau ouvrit les yeux, et tourna les pupilles dans sa direction. Justin s'arrêta, et ne put s'empêcher de penser :

_Il ressemble vraiment à son père !_

Avec un faible sourire, il reprit son chemin. Quand il fut au pied de l'escalier, il entendit la petite voix de l'un des enfants lui demander :

- C'est fini ? Il n'y a plus de danger ?

Il s'arrêta, et murmura sans se retourner :

- Il n'y a plus de danger. Tout est terminé.

Il ne put empêcher une larme de lui monter à l'œil. Puis, il monta les marches, et quitta la maison.

Les Rats avaient été d'une efficacité impressionnante. En à peine une demi-heure, ils avaient démonté et éparpillé toutes les installations de bois qu'ils avaient utilisé pour déplacer le parpaing des Brisby. Le capitaine vit la silhouette rondouillarde d'Ages sortir de la maison. Les Rats étaient maintenant rassemblés en cercle devant le buisson. Le grand Brutus s'approcha de Justin.

- C'est bon, on a fini.

- Fort bien.

- Et maintenant ? hasarda quelqu'un.

- Maintenant quoi ?

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Oui, qui va prendre les décisions ?

Cette question interloqua un peu tout le monde. En effet, à quels ordres ils allaient désormais se plier ? Ages intervint alors :

- Il ne serait que logique que le Rat qui vous guide maintenant soit celui en lequel Nicodémus avait le plus confiance, celui qui suit ses idéaux. Le plus loyal, le plus brave, le plus fidèle à vos principes progressistes. J'ai nommé….

Il posa fermement sa main sur le dos de Justin.

- Le capitaine Justin !

- Quoi ? Moi ? sursauta l'intéressé, sincèrement surpris.

Déjà, les autres Rats approuvaient.

- Ages a raison ! Justin, sois notre chef !

- Ouais, Justin ! Guide-nous !

- Emmène-nous à la Vallée des Ronces !

- Justin pour nous commander !

- Justin, Justin !

Ce refrain fut repris par l'assemblée toute entière. Justin ne savait pas quoi penser. Non pas qu'il craignît ne pas avoir l'étoffe d'un chef, mais était-il vraiment le plus qualifié de tous pour prendre des décisions impliquant des enjeux plus importants que ceux de son poste de capitaine ? Et pourtant, les autres Rats l'encourageaient de plus en plus passionnément. Parmi ceux des premiers rangs, le capitaine repéra Izzy, la jeune Rate qui – cela se murmurait dans le buisson– était follement éprise de lui, sans oser lui avouer. Elle le suppliait du regard d'accepter. Il poussa un léger soupir avec un sourire un peu gêné. Il leva les mains, demandant le silence.

- Je suis… je suis vraiment très touché, cette confiance me flatte énormément. Très bien, je m'efforcerai d'être digne de cette tâche. Pour commencer, j'aimerais… Arthur ! Viens un peu par ici.

Un Rat s'avança. Il était plus grand que Justin, et aussi athlétique. Quand il fut face à Justin, celui-ci posa sa main sur son bras.

- Arthur, tu es mon meilleur ami, le meilleur combattant que je connaisse, et tu es fidèle à nos principes. Je voudrais que tu sois le nouveau capitaine de notre garde. Je sais que Nicodémus approuverait.

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur d'être surpris.

- T'es sûr ?

- Certain, mon frère.

L'assemblée reprit.

- Ouais, Arthur !

- Vas-y, deviens notre capitaine !

Devant le petit haussement d'épaules de son ami, Arthur répondit :

- D'accord. J'ai été à bonne école.

Le nouveau chef profita du bruit des acclamations pour se pencher en avant, et murmurer à l'oreille d'Arthur :

- Arthur, promets-moi juste une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Si jamais je devais devenir comme Jenner, je t'en prie, fais ce que tu auras à faire.

Justin avait parlé fermement, avec le regard dur. Arthur hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu as ma parole, même si j'espère ne pas avoir à la respecter.

- Je ferai tout pour ça, mon frère.

Enfin, le silence revint. La grosse voix de Brutus demanda :

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant… chef ?

Justin se racla la gorge.

- Nous devons évacuer le plus vite possible. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever, et les Humains seront bientôt là. Ils savent qui nous sommes, et ce que nous sommes capables de faire. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire d'effacer nos traces en profondeur. Nous allons rassembler les objets de première nécessité, ceux dont nous ne pouvons nous passer pour notre voyage jusqu'à la Vallée des Ronces. Nous allons nous habituer à vivre sans voler davantage, jusqu'à notre objectif.

Il y eut une approbation générale, et tout le monde se mit au travail. Ages se rapprocha de Justin.

- Tu as pris la bonne décision, mon petit. Je suis fier de toi.

- Merci, Ages. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Non, je vais rester. Je ne suis pas un Rat, moi, et tu me connais, je ne m'habituerai jamais à votre état d'esprit. Et puis, quelque chose me dit que je ferais mieux de garder un œil dans le coin, notamment sur la famille Brisby. Qui sait ce dont seraient capables les enfants de Jonathan ?

- Tu sais que tu pourras venir quand tu veux.

- Oui, si j'en ai le courage, s'esclaffa la souris blanche. Par contre, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Je t'écoute, mon ami.

- Vous allez sans doute laisser pas mal d'installations, de machines, et d'autres trucs. Ce serait dommage de les abandonner, alors que je pourrais… en profiter ? Est-ce que tu me permets de piocher dans ce que vous laisserez ?

- Prends tout ce que tu veux.

Les derniers Rats finissaient de fermer les derniers paquetages. Juché sur un gros caillou, au sommet d'une butte, Justin contemplait ses hommes, et sentit les premiers rayons de soleil chauffer son visage. Il descendit de son perchoir, et s'apprêta à rejoindre la procession.

_Allez, mon vieux ! C'est l'heure._

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du buisson. Les premiers jours n'allaient pas être faciles pour tout le monde. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence, derrière lui. Il se retourna, et fut surpris de voir devant lui Mme Brisby.

- Oh !

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle timidement.

Le Rat s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la petite souris. Il remarqua les bandes de gaze qu'Ages avait appliqué sur ses mains.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Eh bien… si l'on considère qu'en moins de trois jours, j'ai failli être noyée, croquée par un chat, déchiquetée sous un tracteur, dévorée par un hibou, coupée en petits morceaux par la lance d'un Rat, enfermée par le fermier, éventrée par un fou furieux, engloutie dans la boue et perdre mes quatre enfants… je pense pouvoir dire que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

Elle avait prononcé cette tirade avec un petit sourire soulagé. Justin s'en rendit compte.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien portante, en effet.

- Timmy s'est réveillé. Il a pu me parler, et manger quelques grains de maïs. Il va guérir, et pourra vivre. Grâce à vous. Grâce à vous tous.

- Nous avions une dette envers Jonathan. Et en la payant, c'est maintenant à vous que nous sommes redevables.

- Oh, je ne pense pas, Justin. Mon arrivée chez vous a causé bien des soucis… à commencer par cet accident. Enfin ce… meurtre.

- Jenner nous aurait trahis de toute façon. Vous n'avez été qu'une opportunité. Par contre, vous nous avez permis de voir clair dans son jeu, et dans notre société. Même si quelques-uns d'entre nous se doutaient bien qu'il allait créer des problèmes, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque-là. C'est difficile à croire, mais quand nous avons quitté les laboratoires de N.I.M.H., c'était un des premiers à avoir suivi Nicodémus. C'était son ami. Avec le temps, malheureusement, il a bien changé. Les possibilités que les Humains nous ont procurées lui ont monté à la tête, et vous avez vu le résultat.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous. Il a fait beaucoup de mal.

- C'était un mal nécessaire. Je crois que c'est ce que Nicodémus espérait : un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Ces « soucis » ont été salutaires. Jenner n'était pas le seul à vouloir abuser de la société de consommation. D'autres ont pris la fuite, et on ne les reverra pas. Qu'ils aillent se faire pendre ailleurs. Nous, nous pouvons maintenant partir, et les Humains de N.I.M.H. ne nous retrouveront pas.

- Izzy m'a raconté ce que les vôtres allaient devenir, et quel allait être votre nouveau rôle. Je vous félicite, je suis certaine que vous serez un excellent meneur.

- Je l'espère, madame. Je l'espère vraiment.

- Justin… pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, madame.

Mme Brisby fouilla sous sa cape, et en sortit le pendentif que lui avait confié Nicodémus. Elle le regarda d'un air songeur, et le tendit à Justin.

- Il est à vous. Vous en ferez meilleur usage que moi.

- Oh non ! Jonathan l'a gardé pour vous, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Mme Brisby fixa son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, et murmura :

- J'aimais Jonathan. Il était un bon mari, et un père merveilleux. Mais Nicodémus m'a appris qui il était vraiment. Il avait ses secrets, en particulier celui de sa véritable identité, et de sa longévité exceptionnelle. Je ne sais même pas s'il aurait tant souffert de me voir vieillir sans lui. Il aurait pu refaire sa vie ailleurs, ou rester avec vous. Maintenant, j'ai tout compris. Pourquoi ces absences, ces mystères, et pourquoi sa disparition. Cela n'a plus d'importance. Tout est clair, et je peux maintenant tourner la page. Il est temps pour moi et ma famille d'aller de l'avant. Désormais, je pourrai me consacrer à mes enfants. Quand ils seront assez grands, je leur expliquerai. En attendant, je peux vivre ma vie, ils pourront vivre la leur, et je sais qu'elle sera exceptionnelle. Ce jour est un nouveau départ pour vous, et pour ma famille, également. Vraiment, ce bijou vous sera plus utile qu'à moi.

Justin contempla la pierre rouge avec hésitation, lorsqu'il perçut un reflet au fond de la matière précieuse. En fronçant les sourcils, il crut reconnaître le visage de Jonathan. Il passa délicatement la chaîne dorée entre ses doigts, avant de le passer autour de son cou.

- Je vous promets d'en prendre le plus grand soin.

- Merci pour tout, Justin.

La mère souris avait posé ses doigts sur les épaules du Rat. Quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il se sentit davantage troublé.

- Je… dois y aller. Ils… ils m'attendent.

- Justin…

Le visage de Mme Brisby n'était plus qu'à un souffle de celui de Justin, et ses grands yeux bleus étincelèrent. Le Rat bredouilla :

- Je… ce n'est pas très raison…

- Je sais. Je voudrais juste…

Ils fermèrent les yeux à l'unisson, et la souris posa un baiser sur la joue du Rat. Puis elle recula, et baissa la tête en murmurant :

- Bonne chance, Justin.

- Bonne chance à vous, Madame Brisby.

- Élisabeth.

- Ah. Euh… Bon. Bonne chance, Élisabeth.

Justin se releva, rajusta le pendentif autour du col de sa chemise, sourit une dernière fois, et descendit la colline, sans se retourner. Madame Brisby le vit s'éloigner, soupira, et tourna les talons, regagnant ses pénates.


End file.
